Senbazuru
by feby fumei
Summary: "Apa kau percaya keajaiban?"/ Bagaimana harus menjawabnya? Bukanya aku percaya. Hanya saja aku ingin mencoba. Apa keajaiban itu benar ada? Apa tuhan akan mengabulkan satu permintaan egoisku? /Tsurumaru x OC/ AU/


**Senbazuru**

Disclaimer : touken ranbut not mine it is alwas belong to DMM and Nitro

Genre : romance, angst

Warning : AU, Tsurumaru x OC (bayangkan saja oc itu kalian) Typo, dll

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau percaya keajaiban?"

Bagaimana harus menjawabnya? Bukanya aku percaya. Hanya saja aku ingin mencoba

Apa keajaiban itu benar ada?

Apa tuhan akan mengabulkan satu permintaan egoisku?

Sekali lagi aku hanya mencoba, membuat hidup yang fana ini lebih berarti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Derap langkah tergesa menggema di koridor sekolah. Nampak seorang pemuda albino terburu-buru mencari seseorang.

"Hei, di mana kau? Apa kau masih marah?"

Tapi koridor itu kosong, Jam sekolah sudah berakhir tentu saja sebagian besar siswa sudah pulang. Lain halnya dengan Tsurumaru, pemuda Kuninaga ini masih berkeliaran di setiap sudut sekolah hanya untuk mencari seseorang. Dia mendecih usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Hampir semua tempat di sekolah ini sudah dia susuri hanya tinggal satu tempat, taman belakang sekolah. Dengan langkah cepat dia beranjak menuju tempat itu.

Langit perlahan mulai berubah menjadi lembaran berwarna jingga. Angin yang berhembus menimbulkan bunyi gesekan antar daun. Manik citrine menemukan atensi sang gadis di bawah pohon, duduk di antara bunga Iris yang mulai bermekaran.

"Hwaa... odoroitaka?" Teriak sang pemuda berusaha mengejutkan.

Namun nihil sang gadis nampak tak bergeming. Masih dengan wajah datarnya dia melanjutkan aktivitas. Melipat kertas origami ungu.

"Hei apa kau marah padaku?" Lagi lagi pertanyaanya terabaikan, Tsurumaru mulai kesal dia menggembungkan pipi layaknya anak kecil yang tengah merajuk. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya dengan cengiran khas dia kembali berujar.

"Kau sangat manis saat cemberut." Lagi-lagi tidak mendapatkan respon dari sang lawan bicara. Oke sekarang dia sudah benar benar kehabisan ide.

Dengan secepat kilat dia merebut kertas origami yang masih utuh dari tangan si gadis kemudian duduk tepat di sampingnya. Entah apa yang sedang dibuatnya nampaknya sang gadis masih tidak peduli. Dosa apa yang telah di buat Tsurumaru sampai benar-benar diabaikan.

"Ne, aku tidak bisa membuat bunga seperti yang kau buat. Tapi anggap ini sebagai permintaan maaf, lambang perdamaian." tangan pucat Tsurumaru menyibak rambut hitam sang gadis dan menyisipkan sesuatu di telinga kananya.

Nampaknya usaha kali ini berhasil, merasa penasaran sang gadis mengambil sesuatu yang terselip di telinganya, sebuah origami bangau, dia melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Apa kau tahu, kita ini cocok?" ujarn Tsurumaru dengan senyuman lebar.

"Tidak. Kita tidak cocok, dasar bangau jadi-jadian!"

"Kita sama ...," Sang pemuda menjeda lalu memetik sebuah bunga Iris di depanya "Nama kita memiliki arti yang sama. Iris, nama itu bermakna bunga yang melambangkan harapan, begitu juga dengan namaku. Apa kau pernah dengar jika kau mampu membuat seribu bangau kertas maka satu keiginanmu akan terkabulkan. Jadi jika kau memiliki harapan atau keinginan coba katakan padaku, aku akan membantu mewujudkanya." Dia mendekatkan bunga yang yang baru di petiknya dengan origami bangau di tanagan sang gadis.

"Tapi namamu Tsurumaru, bukan Senbazuru," sangkal sang gadis.

Tsurumaru mulai menyeringai "Kau pikir memangnya kenapa origami yang di buat haruslah bangau bukan hewan lainya? Itu karena bangau melambangkan harapan dan keinginan seseoran."

Sang gadis masih terpaku, entah apa yang tengah di pikirkanya.

"Saa ayo pulang! Aku sudah berjanji akan mengantarmu." Tsurumaru berdiri ssmbil mengulurkan tangan pada sang gadis mengajaknya berdiri. Sang gadis menerima uluran tanganyan dengan gugup.

"I-Icgigo? Kenapa kau disini? " Tanya Tsurumaru bingung.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku ingin menagih janjimu Tsurumaru san."

Glek. Suara halus namun dingin itu terkesan menuntut sang pemuda albino. Dia telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Souka, jangan sekarang aku akan ..."

"Apa kau akan pergi kencan? Tumben pakai pakai parfum" tanya sang pangeran sekolah sambil mengamati penampilan sang kawan. Sebuah celana jins putih di padukan dengan sweter hitam dan jaket putih. Tak lupa scraf abu-abu dan sepatu putih sebagai pelengkap penampilanya.

"Eh? Tidak, Aku hanya ..." Tanpa menunggu jawaban tuntas, Tsurumaru di tarik begitu saja oleh Ichigo.

"Jangan banyak alasan, Yamanabagiri dan Ookurikara sudah menunggumu."

"He, setidaknya biarkan aku mengirim pesan sebentar saja," ujar Tsurumaru sambil merogoh sakunya.

 ** _To: Iris-chan:_**

 _Et too, gomen bisakah kau menugguku? Aku akan datang sedikit terlambat. Aku lupa bilang padamu punya janji pada Ichigo dan yang lainya. Aku berjanji akan mentraktir mereka jika aku memenangkan turnamen kendo kemarin. Gomen_.

 _Sent_

Tsurumaru berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Bahkan rintik halus Salju yang turun perlahan ia abaikan. Semuanya berjalan tidak sesuai harapanya. Terlambat satu jam lebih bukankah sudah keterlaluan? Terlebih lagi membiarkan seorang gadis menunggu sendiri di luar, lebih parah lagi dia tidak menyangka jika salju turun hari ini.

Langkahnya terhenti saat sampai di tempat seharusnya gadis itu berada, di sebuah halte kecil.

"Sial, Aku pasti telah membuatnya marah," umpatnya mendapati tempat itu kosong.

Dibukanya layar ponsel hitam itu, bahkan pesan yang sedari tadi ia kirim tidak di jawab. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menelfonya. Berkali kali dia mencoba tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang menjawab telfonya.

 ** _To : Iris-chan:_**

 _Gomen, Aku tahu kau marah padaku, tapi setidaknya angkat telfonku_

 ** _To : Iris –Chan_** :

 _Apa kau sudah pergi ke Sapporo Snow Festifal? Aku akan ke sana secepatnya. Tolong tunggu di pintu masuk._

 ** _Pangggilan tak terjawab_**

 ** _Panggilan tak terjawab_**

Tsurumaru langsung menaiki bis yang dia lihat dan menuju tempat perjanjian. Dia berharap gadis itu masih menunggunya di pintu masuk. Oke memang salahnya mengubah rencana begitu saja tapi setidaknya dia harus bertanggungjawab bukan? Hanya butuh waktu 20 menit untuk sampai ke tempat tersebut.

Manik Citrinenya mengedar, mencoba mencari keberadaan sang gadis, namun nampaknya apa yang dia cari tidak ada.

 ** _To : Iris –Chan_** :

 _Iris kau di mana? Aku sudah di pintu masuk_

 ** _To : Iris –Chan_** :

 _Oke aku tau kau marah, tapi setidaknya jawablah pesanku._

 ** _To : Iris –Chan_** :

 _Gomen_

"Kenapa dia tidak masuk ya?" gumam Tsurumaru.

"Siapa yang kau maksud ?"

"Eh, itu Iris apa kau tahu dia kenapa Ichigo?"

"Entahlah"

"Apa dia marah padaku?"

"Memang apa yang telah kau lakukan ?"

"Tidak ada," jawabnya polos tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Tidak mungkin dia bolos sekolah seminggu hanya karena marah padamu, coba kau kunjungi rumahnya."

"Emm ..., baiklah. Aku mulai bosan tidak ada yang ku jahili."

Sore itu cuaca yang cerah di musim dingin, sinar matahari memancarkan cahya jingga yang membias bersama butiran es. Namun pemuda itu berjalan dengan gontai. Tiba-tiba smartphonenya berdering menampilkan sebuah pesan singkat di layar.

 ** _From : Iris –Chan_** :

 _Maaf tidak meembalas pesanmu yang kemarin._

Rangkaian kata singkat itu berhasil mengubah raut wajah sang pemuda menjadi penuh semangat, senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya.

 ** _To : Iris –Chan_** :

 _Tidak apa, Aku tahu kau marah. Hari ini aku akan kerumahmu._

Kaki jenjang Tsurumaru melangkah dengan cepat menimbulkan jejak putih di atas salju. Setidaknya mengetahui gadis itu tidak marah padanya sudah cukup membuatnya senang. Jadi dia memutuskan secepatnya mengunjungi sang gadis, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Apakah dia sedang sakit? Hal itu terus membuatnya khawatir. Ponsel yang kembali berdering Tsurumaru abaikan.

Sebuah gerbang coklat yang megah terpampang di depan matanya. Dengan tidak sabar dia menekan bel di samping gerbang. Perlahan gerbang tersebut terbuka dan muncul seorang pemuda berambut coklat.

"Hasebe san apa Iris ada di rumah?"

Wajah orang itu tampak murung. "Apa kau tidak tahu, Iris di rawat di rumah sakit?"

"Apa? Sejak kapan? Dan apa yang terjadi?" perasaan cemas langsung menyelubungi hati Tsurumaru.

"Sejak seminggu yang lalu, penyakitnya kambuh dan harus di larikan ke rumah sakit."

Hening beberapa saat, seakan ada sebuah petir yang menyambar kepala Tsurumaru dan membuatnya terbakar. Dia merasa bersalah.

Di keheningan itu punponselnya kembali berdering.

 ** _From : Iris –Chan_** :

 _Jangan!_

 ** _From : Iris –Chan_** :

 _Aku mohon jangan ke rumahku_

 ** _To : Iris –Chan_** :

 _Apa maksudmu jangan ke rumahmu? Dan apa maksudmu kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau dirawat di rumasakit?_

"Maaf, aku harus pergi."

Di depan sebuah ruangan ICU seorang pemuda berdiri, seragam sekolah masih melekat di tubuhnya. Buket bunga iris digenggamnya. Dia ragu antara ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan itu atau kembali saja. lima manitberlalu dan dia masih berdiri di situ. Sampai seorang dokter berjalan terburu buru dan menabraknya dari belakang.

"Aku tahu kau ingin masuk, tapi tidak boleh sekarang, Tsurumaru" sebuah suara halus mengejutkanya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Ichigo tepat di belakangnya.

"Kelihatanya buakan sesuatu yang bagus," gumam Tsurumaru dengan suara bergetar.

Beberapa saat kemudian dokter keluar. Tsurumaru langsung menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan

"Apa yang terjadi? Dia baik baik saja kan Sensei?"

"Maaf, tapi nona Iris tidak bisa di selamatkan."

"A-apa maksudnya dengan ..."

"Dia telah tiada."

"Bukankah kau dokter? Kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkanya hah?" bentak Turumaru.

"Sudahlah Tsuru, dia telah pergi," bujuk Ichigo.

"Semuadah itu kau mengatakanya, seqkan kau tau segalanya akan terjadi."

Iris di jatuhkan dan pemuda putih itu menghambur begitu saja ke dalam ruangan

Gadis itu disana, tertidur bagaikan sebuah boneka. Dengan gemetar tangan Tsurumaru menyentuh pipinya. Dingin, tiada lagi kehangatan seperti dahulu.

"Hei kenapa kau tidur?"

"Aku belum menepati janjiku, jadi bangunlah"

"Kejam ...,"

"Bangunlah bodoh, kau membuatku menanggung rasa ini sendiri,"

"Ya aku menyukaimu, walau aku tahu kau menyukai Ichigo bukan," Teriak tsurumaru.

"Dia tidak menyukaiku," sahut Ichigo dari belakang.

"Dia menyukaimu, dia mengagumimu kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Bukan aku orangnya, " sangkal Ichigo sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat.

Pandangan bingung, marah dan kesal di lemparkan Tsurumaru. "Jadi kau selama ini sudah tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Ichigo mengangguk

"Penghianat, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku hanya menepati permintaan terakhir darinya"

Tsurumaru menerima surat itu dengan tangan bergetar. Surat putih dengan hiasan origami burung bangau di pinggirnya. Ada sebuah kata di sana 'gomen Tsurumaru'

Tangisanya pecah membaca surat itu.

Bunga yang indah itu telah tiada.

Jadi bagaimana dia harus menyampaikan maafnya?

"Baru duapuluh menit lalu kau mengirim pesan dan sekarang aku tidak akan bisa mengirimnya lagi padamu."

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu? Iris sudah tidak sadar sejak kemarin malam, bagaimana dia mengirim pesan?"

 ***TBC***

Hola hola, salam kenal semua

Ini fic kedua daku di fandom touran. gomen buat yg gk suka angst, tapi author hobi banget bikin nyesek orang. Ending gantung ya? tenang aja author udah berencana buat sekuel dan prekuelnya

Jika ada typo dan EYD yang salah mphon di maklumi, ini penyakit lama author ._.

Yang mau ngoreksi, kasih saran atau comen boleh banget.

sampai jumpa chapter depan


End file.
